


Another thing I'll remove in a week or so

by ZoeSophia



Category: Ylvis
Genre: Brotherly Affection, EJT, Fluff, Friendship, I'm Sorry, Inspired of course, Migraine, No Incest, No Sex, No Smut, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-04
Updated: 2015-02-04
Packaged: 2018-03-10 12:36:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3290564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZoeSophia/pseuds/ZoeSophia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vegard has a migraine during a concert. Magnus is a friend. Magnus' POV.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another thing I'll remove in a week or so

**Author's Note:**

> I know that the idea is not original, but that was not the intent. Sorry for the English mistakes and enjoy.

Magnus could not breathe as he was laughing. He was sitting in a van, waiting for his turn to go up on the stage. For the time being, he was watching from backstage as Vegard was unsuccessfully trying to destroy a chair during Shabby Chic. And just couldn't. This was his third attempt to do so already – which was, again, not successful. Magnus did not even know that something like this was planned, well IF something like this was planned – but regardless of whether it was planned or not, to watch it was hilarious as hell. Even though they laughed in their office a lot, he had not laughed like this for quite a long period of time. _It was brilliant comedy – and the audience loved it as well._

 

The end of the song. And the chair still proudly standing in the middle of the stage in one piece and non-destroyed. After a while, Magnus was almost able to catch his breath again, and the laughter was gradually leaving him – but then, it took only one look at Vegard's frustrated face, and he felt into the laughing fit in an instance.

 

Calle stayed on the stage already prepared for Gentle Whisper to entertain the audience until the others get back, and the two brothers were leaving the stage to get changed in the van. Magnus observed them heading towards him and only weakly heard their conversation in the distance.

 

“It was not intended, right? “

 

“Shut up, Baard.”

 

“Do you see anything at all?”

 

“So you noticed?”

 

“Well, it is not THAT difficult to destroy a stupid chair – even for a person like you. I have been dealing with your shit for my entire life, Vegard, of course I know.”

 

“Why thank you, then you could also know that it would be nice from you to speak less loudly now.”

 

“It would... but I don't want to. “

 

Magnus did not understand the point of the conversation - or well, of the argument – and did not even try to. Still with tears of laughter in his eyes, he greeted the approaching men – one eyeing his shorter partner intensely and the other one with his head down.

 

“Vegard, it was HILARIOUS.” Magnus managed to get out of himself.

 

But instead of a smile which he expected, Vegard did not even attempt to lift his head and look at Magnus, just walked past him. And what was even worse – Baard did do that for Vegard, and he looked at Magnus with such an anger in his eyes that Magnus instantly knew something was off. This was the same look Baard gave anyone when somebody other than him hurt, insulted or in another way mistreated his brother.

 

“Magnus could you PLEASE - “

 

“Baard.” Vegard tried to calm him, speaking very silently.

 

“Sorry... it's all wrong, Magnus. This is going to hell. We still have 4 songs to go.”

 

“What's going on?” Magnus tried.

 

“It's Vegard's shit. His migraine.”

 

“Damn. Is it that bad already?” A stupid question, Magnus realized. He feared Baard would bark at him again, but fortunately, Vegard had started to speak before Baard had the chance of saying anything.

 

“I just don't see some things... and the pain is quite insane. But that's only logical as such a loudness and lights are not something one necessarily needs when having a migraine...”

 

“Fuck your head, Vegard.” Baard barked.

 

“That would be quite uncomfortable, Baard, but if you want to try that, do it after I cut my hair short like you.” Vegard replied.

 

This last Vegard's reply gave Magnus a very strong urge to laugh uncontrollably, but somehow, he managed to contain himself, fortunately. While Baard was usually the funnier of the two when it came to improvised humour, sometimes, Vegard was able to say extremely funny lines that made Magnus drop to his knees – and had it been under different circumstances, this all would have probably ended in the same way.

 

“Magnus, you are already prepared. Go to the other van with our stuff and bring Vegard's pills. It'll take us longer to get dressed when he's in such a state.”

 

“And where are Vegard's pills?”

 

“In my bag of course. Isn't it obvious?!” Baard snapped back.

 

 _To most people, no Baard, it's not so obvious that one carries their brother's medicine in their own bag, since he spends most of the time with him anyway,_ Magnus thought, but did not really say anything, and just left for the medicine.

 

In the bag, there was a small box with a name tag. On it, there was a blue caption which said “Vegard's pills”, and with a black marker, there was a heart and a curly figure drown on the other side of it. Under these black paintings, with the marker of the original blue colour, there was an arrow drown, pointing at the curly figure and labelled as “idiot”. Magnus just smiled and decided not to comment on it in front of the brothers.

 

When he returned, Baard was already dressed and was trying to dress Vegard, who was just lying on a sofa apparently in pain and not moving at all. He took two pills immediately, even without drinking water to get them down easier and lied back.

 

“When is it going to start working?” Magnus asked keeping his voice down.

 

“These are very effective. Let's hope for 10 to 15 minutes. Vegard did not really eat anything today, so maybe even a little sooner.” Said Baard, still looking at Vegard and finishing with dressing him.

 

“But.. what now? What until then? Calle must be already becoming nervous that we are not coming, we must go back on the stage.”

 

“It's okay.” Vegard suddenly reacted.

 

“It's okay.” Baard repeated after a bit more hesitantly after looking at Vegard, and then continued:

 

“We are going to play lovers. It is a bit of a … gay performance anyway.”

 

At first Magnus did not understand, but then he connected the dots – in this way, he would be able to physically support Vegard without it looking weird. Well, unintentionally weird.

 

With some support, all three of them got to the stage. As the song begun, Magnus put his gentle palm on Vegard's hip – and even Vegard apparently had not anticipated it, as he jumped away out of shock. This gained chuckles from the audience, and after he saw that Vegard got a bit more comfortable with his touch, he proceeded upward. Vegard did not resist anymore – he had no other option, and Magnus felt Vegard needed it.

 

Magnus was lifting his hand, moving it from Vegard's hips up to his waist. _It felt INSANE_ , Magnus thought. He had never had done anything like that to ANY man before. But the audience was laughing – and that was what mattered. He even earned a smile from Vegard himself when he eventually reached his waist and squeezed his fat a bit, which made him quite proud considering the condition Vegard was in.

 

The pills seemed to have started working by the end of the song. He felt that Vegard did not need the support anymore in the end, nor he needed Magnus squeezing his fat cells to keep the smile on. He assured himself that everything was getting better also by looking at Baard – and Baard looked relieved, too, so Magnus had no reason to panic anymore. Vegard was okay.

 

He returned to the van and observed the rest of the show. The brothers were brilliant. Sometimes it showed that Vegard had problems with his vision – oftentimes as they were speaking between the segments he forgot that he was on stage, not in the theatre, and kept staring into the angle where there was usually the camera during the filming of IKMY, and which was audience-free now. But Baard always noticed that, too and managed to make Vegard realize his mistake.

 

By the end of the show, Vegard's condition started to show again, and Magnus was worried. He noticed that Vegard was blinking quickly and seemed to be breathing heavily. Magnus knew Baard wanted to stay on the stage to say some last words, and Vegard could not really risk trying to get backstage without help as he was practically blind, so Magnus did not hesitated a second. During the last applause, he rushed onto the stage and lifted Vegard up in his arms. Vegard was shocked again as he had not been aware of Magnus' plans and screamed, but he was probably already so destroyed that he did not physically react to the lift in a different way.

 

Magnus carried him around the stage, which looked as a part of the closing act. People were jumping and cheering even louder and actually believed it – and Magnus felt proud again. He could not believe how much he improved in the last years. Improvisation had never been his thing – and now, he became a master of it and actually helped his friend using it. When he finally finished the last round, he went backstage with the older brother still in his arms. He carried him to the van, closed the door, turned the lights off and lied him down on the sofa.

 

“I don't know how to thank you, Magnus.” was everything Vegard managed to say.

 

“Try a diet then – especially if you want me to do this next time again. My muscles are going to be really sore tomorrow.” Magnus joked, but Vegard did not even indicated a smile.

 

He was asleep.

 

And Magnus was only grateful for that.

 

And for the rest of the day, he stood in front of the van and made sure that anyone trying to get inside got snapped at.

 


End file.
